


My Roommate is a Demon (And There is Going to be Trouble)

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Summoning, Demon Tony Stark, Established-James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Pre-StarkSpangledWinterHawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You summoned a demon,” Steve deadpanned.</p><p>Clint grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. From the corners of his eyes he watched Anthony rummage through his boyfriends and his kitchen. “To be fair, I wasn’t trying to summon anything. I was just practicing for my role playing group.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Roommate is a Demon (And There is Going to be Trouble)

“You summoned a demon,” Steve deadpanned.

Clint grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. From the corners of his eyes he watched Anthony rummage through his boyfriends and his kitchen. “To be fair, I wasn’t trying to summon anything. I was just practicing for my role playing group.”

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. “And exactly what kind of story or table top game did all of you plan to role play today? _Labyrinth_? Were you supposed to be Sarah?”

Anthony sighed happily as he took a can of soda out from the fridge. “Ah, _Labyrinth_. Now there is a good old fashioned 80s movie. They don’t make them like that anymore.”

Anthony popped open his soda.

Steve snatch the beverage away from him. “Who said you could eat and drink our stuff?”

Anthony rolled his eyes then disappeared.

Steve startled when Anthony reappeared right behind him and took the soda back. “Relax. I’ll replace anything I take. I may be a demon, but I’m not an asshole.”

“And why should we trust you, _because_?” Bucky asked.

Anthony grinned as he sipped his drink, pleased by the question. “Because I’m the type of demon who makes deals, and you can’t make deals if you have a reputation for being dishonest. Just ask anyone.”

“Once again: why should we believe you?” Bucky demanded.

Anthony dramatically gesticulated. “Alas, there in lies the problem. I could give you a few phone numbers—references, if you will—however, how you can trust that I am not somehow manipulating them into saying I’m an honest demon? You can’t. Therefore this endless cycle of distrust continues.”

Anthony vanished and reappeared on the couch next to Clint, his arm draped across the back of the couch and behind Clint’s head.

Clint jumped away from Anthony.

Anthony smiled, his attention shifting to the three boyfriends. “I like you three. I mean, look at you all: living in sin, perfectly happy, and young and very attractive by human standards. Really, I am so happy to have all of you as roommates.”

“’Roommates?’” Steve repeated.

Bucky scowled and marched over to Anthony, looking like he was going to deck the demon across the face.

Anthony held up one finger and Bucky stopped.

“Ah-ah, no violence against the innocent demon who is not at fault for your current predicament.”

Clint held up his hands. “I’m not taking the blame for this.”

Bucky and Steve glared at Clint.

Clint lowered his hands. “Okay. Maybe a little blame.” Clint pinched his fingers for demonstration.

Anthony batted his eyelashes at Clint. “Darling, it’s more than a little, but I will forgive you, and in time so will the two handsome men who you love.”

“What do you mean by ‘roommates?’” Steve insisted.

“Ah, I knew there was a reason why I liked you, wonder boy. You’re asking the right questions.” Anthony tapped his temple and winked at Steve. “You see,” he gestured to Clint, “I have to make a deal with Clint here and fulfill it before I can return to Hell. Now, unless Clint feels like selling his soul, I can’t make a deal with him.”

Anthony glanced around the room. “I might be wrong, but I assume none of you want Clint to sell his soul.”

“I certainly don’t.” Clint scooted even closer to the opposite arm of the couch and away from Anthony.

“And because you summoned me, Clint, I can’t be that far away from you for more than an hour or two before I am forced to teleport to your side; ergo, I’m your new roomie.”

Clint groaned and buried his face in his palms.

Bucky frowned, his gaze assessing Anthony. “Exactly how close do you have to be?”

“Within the same room.”

“And just being hypothetical, if one night Clint slept at a hotel instead of coming home…”

“I would appear in his bed next to him.” Anthony winked at Clint. “I like being the little spoon by the way.”

Clint flushed.

“So you might wind up teleporting into our bed one night?” Steve circled his finger around the room to indicate the three humans present.

“Forget him teleporting into the bed,” Bucky said. “He’s basically just told us that if we want to avoid that, we have to let him sleep in our room. Every. Night.”

Anthony grinned like a satisfied cat. “I promise I don’t snore.”


End file.
